fate just simply fate
by purple-butterfly-tattoo
Summary: hinata is heir to a very well known clan in konoha and is told she has to get married before new years . what happens when she finds a hansom man with the same duties . its fate just simply fate
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own naruto or any other characters but I wish I did. **

**Hinata:please give TheComeBackBrat101 lots of good revews -_-**

**Hinata POV**

18 year old Hyuuga Hinata is the heir very well known clan of in Konoha and is told she has to find a groom before new years. Which is only 9 months away. If she didn't agree they would just probably marry her off to one of her old ass relatives.

'_Damn are these people fucking crazy marring your distant cousins. How gross.'_

So now I am in search of the person who will be unlucky enough to end up marring me

_God why do I have to be so weak ._

**Sasuke POV**

" I have to do what?" I said to my father not knowing what to say otherwise.

" You need to find a girl ,settle down, get married , and give me some grandchildren." fugaku said

"hn, whatever." I responded simply_ . 'who the hell did this motherfucker think he was acting so demanding'_

'_**your dad stupid'**_

Now to go find out who the lucky preson will be to get to marry me . _hmmm… I want someone who is quiet ,but can hold a conversation, sweet, caring, not vibrant , and will blend in as well . Someone like…someone like __**her!**_

She notices me staring at her and blushes . Kawii . _wait no Sasuke Uchiha does not go googoo eyes and he definitely does not say kawii. But I think I just found miss. Uchiha to be . _

Then I hear the most fucking annoying sound .

" SASUKKKKKKKKKE-KUN" it was Sakura how surprising._'damnit'_

Then the cute girl walks over to me and I brush Sakura off "hello what's your name?"

"H-h-hinat-a" she stuttered cute.

" hey are you doing anything tonight by any chance"

"as I was saying Sasuke-kun Hinata-chan you both need to report to the hokage immedatly its very urgent she said."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto or any other naruto characters. I just own the plot line of this story.**

**Authors Note - Hey guys and galls. Its TheComeBackBrat101 here I am going to try to post a new chapter every day. I also want to send a shout out to the first person who favorite my story first my story first and that person would be****lovie345**** thank you so very much *hugs you* you are a very important person to me so I'm dedicating this chapter to you. If their were any reviewers besides me who reviewed my chapter first your name would have been put up there along with ****lovie345's**** and it would of been dedicated to you also . It will be like that for every one of my stories for every one of my chapters. The first favorited writer and writer who reviewed will be posted on the next chapter and it will be dedicated to them. So favorite and ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****I might even post your review if it's not the first but I will post the first for each chapter.**

**Hinata POV**

"Hey are you doing anything tonight by any chance?" Sasuke said to me.

"As I was saying" Sakura butted in "Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan you are both needed to report to the hokage immediately. It is very urgent she said." Sakura finished.

"Hn." Sasuke remarked clearly annoyed with the pink kokochi .

" Okay Sakura-chan" I said. "Shall we go now Uchiha-san."

"Hn" He remarked again.

**Sasuke POV**

With that we left for the hokage tower . _' hmm I wonder what the granny Tsunade wants now? She probably ran out of sake and needs some more heh heh heh' _we walked to the door and knocked.

"Enter." She spoke . We walked in. I spoke first "What did you need us for?"

" You need to deliver supplies to the village hidden in the rock and then deliver this very important scroll to Garra the Kazakage of the village hidden in the sand then report back here you have six and one fourth months to complete this mission you will stay about three months in each village . You leave at sundown."

"Hai" we both (Sasuke and Hinata) said in unison.

"You are dismissed" Tsunade said calmly.

" Where and when should we meet ?" Hinata said shyly.

"At the gate at sundown." I replyed _'This might be fun_ _oh wait it will be .'_

**Hinata POV**

I walked off and in to the family compound to pack my stuff.

'_What should I wear?'_ (outer Hinata thoughts)

'_**Ditch the jacket , wear something he will think as sexy' **_(inner Hinata thoughts)

'_I don't know about that he will see my body . WHAT IF HE DOESENT LIKE IT! WHAT IF HE THINKS IM UGLY! WHAT IF I DISCUST HIM?'_

'_**HINATA STOP! You will never know if you don't try remember what happened about naruto.'**_

'_Yes I have to try I'll do it! No I cant why do I have to be so weak?_

**Kay-chan(me): oooh cliff hanger **

**Sasuke :I like where this story is going please tell me I get to see Hinata without a jacket?**

**Hinata : *blushes* please leave Kay-chan( A.K.A. TheComeBackBrat101) lots of good reviews please.**

**Sasuke : so I get to see Hinata with jacket off and maybe even her shirt. (^-^)**

**Hinata : *blushes* *faints***

**Kay-chan: Sasuke look what u did *hits Sasuke on the head * leave me at least 10 reviews and I'll make the next chapter super super SUPER long. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the other characters on the show.**

**Arthur's Note: hey everybody it's me Kay-chan here. My shout out today goes to twilight85 she was the first to favorite and review on chapter 2. I want you all to review. Please please please review.**

**Sasuke POV**

'_This is definitely going to be fun heh heh heh'_

Naruto walked in. "hey Sasuke what's going on?" he said. "I have a six and a halph month mission with Hyuuga Hinata , do you happen to know anything about her?" I asked.

"No not really except for that she lost to her cousin in the chunin exams. She's really shy and weak kind of weird in a quiet way you know." he answered.'_Hmmmmmm…sounds like my type'_

"Well thank you anyway, Naruto."

"No problem , dude"

**Hinata POV**

' _well I guess I'll wait by the gate for him' _" you ready to go Hinata?" he asked as he jumped out of the pine tree.

" yes I'm ready" and with that we left.

Jumping through trees we glanced at each other every so often . He broke the silence " so why don't you tell me a little about your self?"

"ok what would you like to know" I answered.

"ok how old are you ?"

"18 and what about you ?"

"I'm 19. Tell me about your family."

" um… I am the first born child in my family , which means I am heir to the Hyuuga clan . My father thinks I am weak so he wants me to find a husband before new years or he will marry me off to one of my strong cousins what about yours?"

" my brother died so now I am the heir to the Uchiha clan my father also wants me to find a wife before new years because he wants the line going in meaning he wants grandchildren. I have my eye on a girl that I like and I just don't know if she likes me back yet. I don't get it all the other girls in the village fawn over me like I'm a Tierra , but this one doesn't she's shy , quiet , and cute she may be weak but that's why I like her cause I want to be there there to protect her I wanna be the one to wipe away the tears when she gets hurt."

" I bet she's beautiful . I also have my eye on a man to everyone else they see him as a dark human being but to me I see more I see someone who longs to be truly loved not admired I see the sunshine in his dark eyes , Sasuke I think I might have a little crush on you . I don't do well with rejection but I like you a lot and maybe in time I might fall in love with you , but now I know you like this other girl I guess I'll have to find some one else. I just want you to know how I feel about you and maybe this will make me a little bit stronger in the long run ."

"Hinata , shut up." he kissed me.

'_It felt so hot but so cool at the same time him I started to move my lips along with his. He wrapped his arms around my hips. I wrapped my arms softly around his neck. To pull him in for more then we broke away.'_

"figure out who the girl was ?" he asked.

"um , I think so." I responded.

**Kay-chan: hey am I going too fast ? Review and tell me what you think. Please please review that's what I need to keep going I want some ideas to where the story should go from here like what I should write next do you want a lemon soon? Or is it too soon? Start giving me baby names for another story that I'm writing and will post soon. You review my stories I review yours. Plus give me some ideas on how you think the story should go! Review or I'll force itaXsasu porn on you .**

**Sasuke: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! I DON'T LIKE ITACHI LIKE THAT .**

**Hinata: review please *puppy dog eyes* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own naruto or any of the other characters on the show.**

**Hey everyone I dedicate this Andra my very good friend because no one favorited or reviewed so guess what you all are lucky no itasasu porn.**

**If you all don't review ill force sasunaru porn on you but thank you all of my readers I love you all.**

**Sasuke POV**

' _Oh my god her lips were so soft'_

**Hinata POV**

" Yeah I think I figured out who the girl was"

" Here's your next question Hinata. Are you a virgin?"

" Well yes . Are you?"

" Yes." He said calmly. " I want to save it for the woman I want to marry aka you."

"Ok what's your next question?"

" Do you like sweets?"

" No not actually."

" What's your favorite kind of flower?"

" Well I have two actually."

" And what would they be?"

" White winter roses (snow roses) and lavender." I said then asked " What is your favorite flower?"

" Those are very good choices and my favorite flower is ash roses (black roses) because they remind me of me don't you think?"

" Actually I think the white winter rose reminds me of you because underneath all that blackness I see white."

" That's very sweet . Ok what do you like to do?" He said.

" I like to read, draw, paint, write, walk, run, train, swim, and work as a medical nin you know normal stuff and try not to pull unwanted attention to myself. I don't like attention , I'm weak so when I have a lot of attention on me I feel like everyone is just thinking how weak I am and I don't like it."

" That reason is very good ."

" Why don't you like attention ?"

" I don't like attention simply because its mostly girls, and I feel like the girls who always say 'Sasuke-kun I love you so much' either just admire me or only want me for my money and the thing is I'm not attracted to a single one of them their voices are so squeaky and shrieky , or their too bubbly , too pink or purple, too loud , they crave all the attention for themselves . They just annoy the hell out of me . All I want them to do is to fucken stay the hell away from me and stay the hell out of my life. You, you don't do any of that your perfect for me and that's one of the reasons I like you Hinata."

" Wow that's , that's really deep."

" Hinata." he said . " I don't think your weak or you wouldn't have been sent on this mission epically with me but I'll protect you ."

" Thank you Sasuke , I'm happy you picked me to be the one who will be your wife."

" I'm glad you are and we've got six months to figure out the wedding plans and wedding details so do you wanna start now or wait?"

" Um we can start now I guess."

" So with this marriage will we be combining the clans or will you be leaving your sister to run the Hyuuga clan ? I know you want to get rid of the caged bird seal and make it where there is no branches . I can see it in your eyes . I'm pretty sure Hanabi has the same plans in store for the clan . If we combine the clans, we would have more power and it would be easer to demolish the seals. Pick what you want Hinata I'll stand by you for whatever decision you make."

" I choose to…"

**Kay-chan : ohh cliffhanger I hope you all don't kill me . Please don't kill me but don't worry the next chapter will be up in a few hours . If anyone wants to text me you can my number is ****225 - 270 - 4009 ****and I'll even give you spoilers on the next chapter before its even up so text me if you want me to update sooner or something or if you have questions sometimes I get writers block and what you want in the story can be in it if you cant text you can call I'll even give you my face book page and remember Kay-chan loves you all so very much so show your love and review also you can text me and tell me if the story is going too fast or slow as in the relationship thank you for reading I cant believe it 395 hits already this month plus I'm going to Florida witch is 12 hours away so I'll make a very long chapter for you or I'll make a lot of chapters in one day since I wont have very much time to update. **

**Hinata: I love you too what do you think I should choose? Review or text.**

**Sasuke: I guess I love you all too but I love Hinata-chan and Kay-chan most what kind of ring should I get Hinata so we will be properly engaged? Review or text.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : you already know**

**Hello everyone I want to dedicate this chapter to vampire-cutie18 and Andra.**

**Sasuke POV**

"So what do you choose Hinata I'll stand by you whatever decision you make."

" I choose to combine both familys."

" Ok so now we've got that setteled lets make camp here for tonight ."

"SHIT!" Hinata said.

"What?"

" I forgot my mat at home." she replyed.

"its ok we can share mine."

" Ok I guess"

After we finished setting up camp we got onto the mat and she quickly fell asleep. Some time that night I woke up hearing Hinata's voice calling my name "Sasuke…" it made me smile a little while after that I woke up to her voice again " NO , JAKE! NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE IT FROM ME ! I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU ! NO! NO! DON'T HURT ME ! I'M SORRY I DON'T LOVE YOU! NO I WONT LET YOU!"

I tried to wake her up " Hinata , Hinata wake up" soon after she woke up.

She looked at me I could see her tears going down her eyes . I pulled her on top of me to look at her more closely . " Don't worry Hinata I'm here every things gonna be alright." she looked me strait in the eyes and brought her lips down to mine and began to kiss me. I lightly nipped on her lip she granted me entrance .I could feel my self starting to get hard. She let out a soft moan that was barley audible even for me. Her hands gripped my hair pulling me closer . I could feel my member throbbing I knew she could feel it . I squeezed her but. She let out another sweet moan that I could hear this time. I pulled away " Hinata if I don't stop now I don't know if I'll be able to stop later."

" Sasuke I have waited till the right person I am ready for this I don't want you to stop please love me."

" Hinata it is impossible not to love you or to not fall in love with you soon but are you sure you're ready this is not something to be taken lightly."

"I'm ready"

And with that we went back to kissing I wanted to know for sure if she was ready I unzipped her jacket and threw it somewhere in the humongous tent I flipped us over to where she was on bottom I unbuttened my shirt and pulled hers off along with the fishnet._ 'god damn her breast must be like double d's_' I went back to kissing her she let out a throaty moan. I unhooked her bra straps and slid it off , then looked at them "there beautiful Hinata" I said then took one into my mouth then the other I licked my way back up but settled at her neck at her pulse gently sucking on it she let out another moan and pulled at the waist band of my pants she unbuttened them and slowly unzipped them '_she does not know how much that turns me on' _I let out a moan this time I pull her pants down. Then pull down mine I could feel how wet she was. She slid of by boxers fast I pushed her panties aside and stuck two of my fingers in she's so tight I slide my fingers in and out making a rhythm she starts meeting me with the rhythm "Sasuke I'm cumming" she came

I slid off her silky black thong panties and pensioned myself at her entrance. "Hinata I'm not going to lie too you this is gonna hurt at first it's gonna hurt like a bitch but if it gets too painful I'll stop ok" she nodded her head as if telling me to proceed . I entered her slowly then felt the barrier I plunged into it hoping it would hurt less. I could see the tears on her face after a few moments she nodded again I pulled out and plunged out of her then plunged back in again repeating the pattern over and over again "faster" she said , I started going faster and faster then she came again then I afterwards spitting my seed into her.

"Where do you wanna go first sand village or rock village ?" I asked pulling myself out of her after a loud moan from her and an equal loud grunt.

"sand" se said simply

**Kay-chan: and there you go another chapter review review review how did I do on the lemon there will be more and maybe some new characters entering . Humm it might not be in the way you think.**

**Sasuke: I guess Kay-chan was right quiet people are loud in bed **

**Hinata: I feel kinda sick**

**Kay-chan: find out why Hinata chan feels kinda sick in the next chapter I'll post another tonight if I get at least one review tonight even if it's a flamer .**

**Hinata : please don't tell me what I think it is **

**Sasuke : ok babe**

**Kay-chan: ok Hinata you can just wait to find out in the next chapter plus there will be a time skip of about 3 days so they will already be in suna maybe ill tell you the sickness in a few chapters if I don't get any reviews hahaha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the other characters as you already do know.**

**Sasuke POV**

Well we've been in suna for about a week before the sickness started. Hinata was sitting over the toilet puking just about to death. I was holding her hair for her. "I'll get Temari in here for you sweetie because I have no idea what the hells going on with you."

"Ok just hurry please" she said trying not to puke all over her self.

"Ok baby."

With that I went to search for Temari.

"Hey Kankuro have you seen Temari anywhere?"

"No sorry man why do you need her?"

"I think something is wrong with Hinata."

"Ok dude if I see her I'll tell her you need her"

"Thank you kankuro"

I walked on. About 20 minutes later I finally found her. " Um Temari I think something's wrong with Hinata. Do you think you could check her out for me?"

"Um… sure Sasuke. Is she in your room or hers?"

"Mine we are both staying in mine for the time being."

" Sasuke I don't think that's a very good idea for her she kinda faints when she gets too much attention plus the last time I checked you and her weren't married."

"No not yet that is."

" What do you mean Uchiha?"

"We will be getting married soon enough Temari so don't worry plus she didn't faint when we had s-"

"Don't you dare continue Uchiha. Just take me to her."

"Yes maim"

I truly do wonder what's wrong with Hinata .I hope it's not something really bad. She looks like shit though she's beautiful . When we finally got to the room Temari looked around. Then looked in the bathroom and found her asleep with her head on the toilet seat. She gently tapped her and Hinata woke up and looked at her. Clearly still halph asleep.

Temari spoke first before Hinata started sleep screaming or crying I could see the look of terror on her face. She had had that dream again. " So Hinata what's wrong with you?"

" I've been throwing up, I can't sleep normally and have been eating a whole lot" Hinata said sleepily.

" Ok, when was your last period ?"

"About a month and a halph ago" it took her a second then she jumped up fully awake " OH FUCK ! Do you mean I'm…no I can't be , but I've never been two weeks late on my period before. FUCK , FUCK , FUCK , WHAT IS MY FATHER GOING TO DO .HE'S GONNA FUCKEN KILL ME THEN SASUKE . OH NO SASUKE OH MAN HES GONNA BE A FATHER AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT. SHIT!"

" Hinata , Hinata ,baby it's gonna be ok I'm not mad I'm not mad . Listen to me it's not your fault it's both of ours it takes two to tango but I don't think we can finish this mission. Hey Temari we need to get a hold of Tsunade quick plus we need to have the wedding a little sooner than expected. We need to get Kakashi , Sakura , naruto , Ino and the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans down here pronto. Can you do that."

"Yeah I can do that I'll get Garra to read the vows too."

"Hey Temari will you be my maid of honor?" Hinata asked "you'll be helping out so much plus you figured out why I was so sick."

" TOTALLY . THANKYOU . ILL HELP PLAN THE WEDDING WITH YALL TOO."

**HEY GUYS ITS KAY-CHAN HERE SORRY I DIDENT UPDATE YESTERDAY IT WAS INDIPENDANCE DAY SO I WANTED TO HANG WITH THE FAMILY PLUS I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. I LOVE YOU ALL EVEN THOE YALL DIDENT WELL ALL OF YALL DID READ IT THE NIGHT BEFORE. WHEN I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS . OK ON THE NIGHTS BEFORE A HOLIDAY I WILL POST MORE CHAPTERS THAN ONE . TEXT ME IF YOU WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER . ;) PLUS TEXT ME IF YOU WANT ANNOTHER CHAPTER UP TONIGHT CAUSE I KNOW HOW SOME PEOPLE ARE JUST DON'T BE CALLING ME AT 2:00 IN THE MORNING LIKE SOME CRAZY PERSON DID WHO READ THIS YES YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU CAN CALL ME ALMOST ANYTIME NOT AT 2:00 IN THE MORNING I NEED THAT ONE HOUR TO SLEEP . I ONLY SLEEP LIKE 1 HOUR A NIGHT CAUSE OF MY INSOMINIA SO CALL JUST ABOUT WHEN EVER YOU CAN.**

**225-270-4009**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters on the show or in the manga. **

**Authors Note: Hey everyone Kay-chan here were finally at chapter seven. YAYYY! I want to dedicate this chapter to ****MsJassie2009.**** MsJassie2009 I want to thank you for subscribing to my story I really appreciate it. I really truly do. So did you all like the last chapter?**

**Hinata POV**

"Hey Temari will you be my maid of honor?" I asked "you'll be helping out so much plus you figured out why I was so sick."

"TOTALLY. THANKYOU. ILL HELP PLAN THE WEDDING WITH YOU TOO." She said excitedly "Oh my god this is gonna be so much fun. Plus my brother will be more than happy since the pink haired girl I think her name is Sakura is coming. She's his first crush."

"Really cause Sakura thinks he's a very attractive man when Naruto starts talking about him she has this huge smile on her face." Sasuke said.

"It would be awesome if they got married considering Hinata's best friends with Sakura, and Ino by the way kankuro likes Ino I like Shikamaru which is best friends with Ino and Sasuke so you'll be down here a lot awesome. So Hinata when do you wanna start planning the wedding?" Temari asked. (Yes in this story Shikamaru is Sasuke's best friend and Naruto's best friend is Kiba.)

"Whenever you have time I guess plus we need to make this wedding happen quickly so as soon as possible really."

"Is now ok?" She asked.

"Actually now is perfect." I said

"Ok so first things first. Sasuke who do you want for your best man?"

"Who do you think Shikamaru of course?" Sasuke said.

"Temari I want Kiba to walk me down the isle too." I asked.

"Ok."

"Oh and can Akamaru be in the wedding too?"

"I'm afraid not you see Garra is afraid of dogs as in deathly afraid of dogs."

"Oh ok."

"Well Hinata I have to go tell Garra to make the arrangements so we can get everything sent out before the end of the day. You can go to the market and get Hinata some fruit she will need it. Trust me." Exclaimed Temari.

"Ok."

**Sasuke POV**

I was told by Temari to go to the market to get Hinata some fruit. I forgot to ask a few things though number one where the hell is this market supposed to be and number two what kind of fruit should I get. Well about twenty minutes later I found the market but I still didn't know what kinds of fruit to get her I mine as well get every kind. I should buy me more tomatoes also. So after paying for everything I headed back to our room. When I walked in I saw Hinata asleep on the arm chair. So I picked her up and laid her on the king size bed under all of the blankets. It's late so I went around the other side and got in and wrapped my arm around her waist laying my hand lightly on her stomach feeling for my unborn child. When my father told me he wanted me to have kids I sneered at him thinking I never want to have kids but now that I'm having one it's like my whole way of thinking about things like having kids changed now I actually want the life inside my wife to be's stomach . I helped create life. After how many lives I've taken me actually created one. I never thought having a kid in the way would feel like this I thought it would feel like some sort of mission that would never end. That if I had a kid it would kill my life stile but it hasn't it just gave me a new one a better one I actually wanna be a father now. How weird. "I hope it's a girl" I spoke softly.

"I don't I hope it's a boy so it will be just like his father just without the humongous ego." she said happily.

"I hope it's a girl so she will be just like her mother sweet and innocent but with my ego." I said.

"Hell Fucken No! It's hard enough to deal egoistic Uchiha there's no way in hell I will let there be two." She spoke.

**So how did you like it was it good? Comment and tell me if yall keep going like yall are and not giving me ANY comments but the one person who did I will stop writing this story cause it breaks my heart that no-1 Is commenting it makes me feel that yall hate the story and that I should stop writing once and for all . I mean it takes at the most 2 minutes to write if you like the story or not I mean seriously if I read a story even if I don't like it very much I still find something good I can tell the author about his/her story plus I know a lot of people have read it there has been 944 hits and its only been out for a week at the most and I only got 2 comments out of 944 people. Yes I can see how many people read my story so if you don't want to write a little one to three word comment just stop reading the story because you obviously hate it cause you don't comment that its good which you only have to press 8 buttons to type it so if your so mean not to push 8 buttons your obviously too lazy to be a good person and you don't deserve to read something that takes me at the least 4 hours to write considering I am very bad at spelling, grammar and typing so I am constantly in the dictionary and on my grammar site so I can write for people who cant take up at the most two minutes of their time to write a comment or a review or just simply text me. Or even call me so you can do two things at once so I guess this is the last chapter (except for the two people who commented on the story I will send it to you via private message) . This will be the last chapter unless I get some reviews and I know what you all are thinking 'I don't have to comment because some other people will do it ' but everyones thinking that and guess what happens there ends up being no comments . So don't you dare think that people are commenting cause the comments have staied at the number 4 for the last 3 days yes only 4 comments one I wrote two my friend that I know personally wrote and the other a person I don't personally know wrote . So really only one comment out of over 900 people so comment or stop waisting my time that I could use doing something better and how many writers do you know who update every day besides holidays and the day before a holiday writes 2 chapters. that's right only one and that's me so stop being stupid and be a good person for once. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: you already know.**

**I have come to a decision I don't really care if you comment or review. Cause for now on I'm not gonna be writing just for my readers (A.K.A. all of you readers) I'm gonna be writing for me so I can get into the advanced literature class at school so I can follow my dreams to write a book and to become a journalist. Do you think I can achieve my dream?**

**Sasuke POV**

"I hope it's a girl" I spoke softly.

"I don't I hope it's a boy so it will be just like his father just without the humongous ego." she said happily.

Hell "I hope it's a girl so she will be just like her mother sweet and innocent but with my ego." I said.

"Fucken No! It's hard enough to deal egoistic Uchiha there's no way in hell I will let there be two." She spoke.

"Wow! My, My, My, the little Hyuuga is quite the evil one heh, heh, heh,."

"shut up you stupid egoistic, Uchiha. At least I am not pent up on revenge to keep on living." she spoke back in a revengeful voice.

"really the revenge card, Hinata, I am going to be a father and a husband, I don't care about revenge anymore, so you mine as well through that card away." she started snoring mid way through my comment _she's asleep._

**Hinata POV**

"Hinata, its morning wake up. Its morning time, its time to pick out your dress for your wedding, and some people are here for you." Temari said waking me up. Then I looked up and saw the people and heard the sound of four girls screaming "HINATA!" it was Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and my sister Hinabi. Then Sakura asked "so Hinata are you ready to go pick out your wedding dress?" Ino then commented "Are you? Are you?" then Tenten said "this is gonna be so much fun." then Hinabi said well kinda yelled, "stop crowing her give her some space. Let her breath. I mean god damn I'm her sister and I haven't even got to see her nor talk to her since I got here so move your sorry little asses so I can see her."

everybody but Tenten and I looked at Hinabi with surprise on their faces. Not a single person talked until Sakura asked " Hinata are you sure that Hinabi and you are related?"

"Of course were related we act just alike." I answer.

"have you never seen how much of a bitch Hinata is , Hinata is just as bitchy and cold hearted as me if not more. Yall act like yall think she cant even kick my weakling of a cousin Neji's ass." Hinabi said and their mouths hit the floor .

"um, I don't know what mintel illness you have but there is only one person who has ever defeated Neji and that was the dumbass Naruto

and he almost lost."

"seriously, damn yall must not know my sister at all she could beat the kazakage's ass with the demon still inside of him with one hand tied behind her back, she beat itachi but the only reason she didn't kill him was because she left him for Sasuke to kill she's been in ANBU black opps since she was 13 Tsuname already assigned her as the sixth hokage for when she retires. Did you all seriously not know Sasuke has been her partner ever since she started."

"Hinabi if I wasn't pregnant I WOULD FUCKEN KILL YOU. THEY WERN'T SUPPOSTED TO KNOW THAT YET. PROMIS ME GIRLS THAT YALL WONT TELL A SOAL EXPECALLY THE UZUMAKI DUMBASS. HE'L HATE ME FOR TAKING HIS DREAM AWAY . Hinabi when Sasuke gets back you, me, and him are gonna have a serious talk. Okay are yall ready to go dress shopping?"

**I know it was really short but I'm loosing interest in it and I don't know what to write next that's why I need your reviews its what keeps me writing and give me some of your ideas for the story. Cause I'm starting to grow out of Naruto I've started reading avatar the last airbender zuko/katara I need your reviews to keep me interested in Naruto fanfiction I wont beg for reviews but if you don't review I'll have to quit the story and maybe I'll give it to Andrea to finish or I'll just delete it off the site so no one can adopt it and if I see someone try to adopt it after its deleted I'll report them and they will be kicked off so I need your reviews to keep the story going if you send me a chapter for this story I'll put it in the story for you and give you full credit and give you lots of the cookies I just made even if its just a three word review I'll give u cookies too lots of them I really need your reviews.**

**Reviews are better than kicking Neji's ass **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:you already know and I don't feel like writing it again.**

**Hey everyone Kay-chan here so I didn't get any reviews yet but someone told me I was talented and that I should keep writing so I'm going to.**

**Hinata POV**

I got up got dressed and we went to look for wedding dresses in the mall. The first store we came to was called 'world wide weddings' we walked in we were looking through the tons of white wedding gowns the first one they had me try on was a Fit and flare net and satin gown with re-embroidered lace with metallic accents, crystal beading, pearls, sequins and a semi-cathedral train when they tried to put it on me we couldn't even fit one of My boobs in it that's when we found out we have a problem. The next one they had me try on was a ball gown type dress it fit my Brest right but below my waist was way too puffy and it just didn't look right to me the last and final gown was the one that I picked to wear at the wedding it was beautiful it's bodice was elegant but not puffy there was flowers embroidered along the dress and it fit perfect everywhere. Then we had to pick the shoes Temari bought the most expensive pare she could find they were made of solid diamond she then found a matching tiara also solid diamond to keep the veil on then I let them pick out their brides made dresses and accessories of course Temari bought all her stuff made out of solid diamond except for her dress which she bought in dark green. Sakura bought everything pink that she could find as Ino did with the color purple. Hinabi bought a dark blue dress with a white sash, white heels and white jewelry.

**Sasuke POV**

This morning all the guys got here. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto. All the others had something else to do or were on a mission. So we decided to go get Gaara and Kankuro and go get a beer or something. When we got there got our drinks, and sat down. Naruto was the first to speak "I cant believe it our own Sasuke Uchiha is getting hitched and even more unbelievably to the one and only shy, sensitive, weak, useless, little Hyuuga Hinata. Out of all the girls in the village you picked the most fragile, quiet, unattractive, weakling, who has no sex appeal what so ever. I mean seriously what were you thinking? You are gonna leave her right? I mean you got her knocked up, agreeing to marry you and is completely in love with you now."

"Naruto did you just say what I think you said?" Shikamaru asked angerly.

"dumbass." Gaara called him.

"baka." Kankuro called him.

"Seriously Naruto are you that stupid?" Neji asked.

"how could you be that cold hearted?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto leave now and go back to Konoha you are no longer considered a friend of mine if you don't wanna go back alone then stay. Don't come to the wedding and don't ever talk to me or my wife ever again I love her. Neji even could see that heck my brother could even see I'm in love and he's blind I hope figure out someday that she's not who you think she is she is attractive as hell has a huge sex appeal is definitely not weak she can be loud she is not useless nor fragile she is not shy around me she can be sensitive at times but I truly love her and you just hurt her and me and I dont think I could ever forgive you for saying what you just said. Naruto I hate you and when I tell the girls what they said Sakura will dump your sorry ass and they will hate you too cause I'm pretty sure we all do at this point your the weak one not her and I'm pretty sure your gonna have your ass kicked by everyone attending the wedding. You truly are a dumbass I don't see how she had a crush on you for all that time your a horrible person." I said to him.

**Hinata POV**

"he said what!" I just about screamed along with Sakura she did scream. "I'll show him weak when I kick his ass into a coma then break his back he'll be dead by morning I'm positive Sakura wanna help?"

"with pleasure he is so totally dumped." said Sakura.

"Hinata I know what he said was mean but killing him isn't that a little extreme?" Tenten asked.

"Fuck no nobody calls my sister weak or useless if anyone's useless it's him." Hinabi said.

"nobody's killing anyone." Gaara said. "Sakura may I speak to you later."

"if you can say it to me you can say it in front of my best friends." Sakura said.

"Okay, Sakura I'm in love with you I have been for a very long time, I was wondering in time would you be able to fall in love with me too and some day becoming my wife?" Garra asked both Sakura and himself were blushing madly.

"Gaara I have to say I was not expecting it to be this but have you know I have also been in love with you for a very long time but when I fell in love with you, you were dating that girl from the rain village and you looked happy and I didn't want to mess up your happiness so I agreed to go out with Naruto cause I thought you would never share my feelings and as to becoming your wife I would love to and as soon as possible." she said then looked at him he was smiling like an idiot but it looked good on him.

"I did not see that coming." I said and Sasuke shook his head in agreement.

**You didn't see that coming did ya. LOL. I'm full of sup-prizes should I add another lemon** **let me know. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I have a whole new inspiration for the story so maybe it'll be back to one chapter a day. But I do have school and soccer so I might not be able to make the chapters very long. I swear I get more reviews on my other story when more people read this one b.t.w read my other one 2. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I know guys its been like a year since I updated but i've been grounded so im sorry and will be updating as much as I can as fast as I can. I love all of you but remember if you dont review I will be very unhappy and probably won't post again for a while.**

**Hinata POV**

"I did not see that coming." I said and Sasuke shook his head in agreement.

"Neither did I Hinata, neither did I." Sasuke said back to me.

'_RING! RING! RING!...RING! RING! RING!' _Someones phone went off. It was Temari's "Hello...Yes this is her...AWESOME!...Okay i'll tell them now." she answered then shut the phone (its a flip phone) " hey, guess what?" she asked. There was a range of 'whats' and 'huh's' " the wedding's are scheduled for tomorrow at 4:30!"

"awesome!" I said.

"ok I need everyone to leave I am tired and wanna spend some alone time with Hinata." Sasuke commanded.

Everyone grumbled and left, leaving only me and Sasuke in our room together. "now why did you do that?" I asked.

"cause I wanted to spend some alone time with you. Is that a bad thing?"

"no Sasuke, I guess its not."

"good" he came up behind me and started kissing me along my neck and shoulder he made his way up to my ear and softly whispered "i want you my hime"

I gasped. He turned me around to face him and his lips then pressed roughly against mine. His tongue forced entrance into my mouth. His hands went and cupped my breast. I moaned out. Then I stopped. I broke away from him.

"Hinata? Love? Whats wrong?" he asked .

"Nothing Sasuke. I just want to wait till tomorrow. I want our wedding night to be special."

"Okay, come on lets go to bed I'm tired and we got a big day tomorrow." he said and we headed to our room.

**Morning Hinata pov**

"Come on Hinata its time to get up, it's your wedding day, Sasuke already left." Temari said as she shook me awake.

I got out of the bed and walked over to the table where my breakfast was sitting.

"yeah, Sasuke got you that. He didn't want you to not eat and possibly hurt his little princess." she told me.

I sat down and ate the food while we waited for the rest of the girls to get there, which only took about three minutes. As soon as I was finished eating they put me into the vanity chair and started to putting makeup on me, doing my hair, and painting my nails. When they finished then came the dresses. I looked amazing.

"as you know Hinata, there are three things a bride must have. I will give you the first. Here is your something old." Temari said handing me a wrapped gift.

I tore off the paper slowly reveling a black pearl necklace.

"I will give you the second, the something new." Sakura handed me a gift bag.

Inside was a bracelet with both the Hyuuga and Uchiha crests.

"And I will give you the something blue, the third." Ino said and gave me a blue garter.

I put all the stuff on then was called out by Kiba telling me it was time.

**Sasuke pov**

'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What the hell am I doing. I cant do this.' "SHIKAMARU!" I screamed for him.

"god damn Sasuke what?"

"I cant do this shika I cant what if I am a bad husband?"

"your not gonna be a bad husband. So calm down its almost time."

**Okay everyone, how did I do? Did ya like it? Hate it? Wanna date it? Lol. Btw if you dont like it just tell me what you didn't like. Dont be a jack ass.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well hello my favorite readers! It's Kay-chan here with your new chapter!**

**Huggable Panda:** Thank you. I would like to personally dedicate this chapter to you. You are one of the ones making this story truly great.

**Hinata POV (Wedding begins)**

All of my brides maides (did I spell that right?) were lined up. Temari first because she was my matron of honor, then Sakura, Ino, Hanabi, and finally me being the bride arm in arm with Kiba.

The music started to play and the doors opened. They started to walk down the isle and soon it was only Kiba and me left. I was shaking with nervousness and on the verge of fainting when the usual wedding march came on signaling it was time for me to walk. The doors opened once more showing Sasuke in his new black Uchiha wedding kimono. My breath caught in my throat when our eyes locked. All the nervousness faded away quickly and I didn't feel faint. It was hard to walk down the isle slowly when all I wanted to do was run to him, but I stuck with it and soon my our left hands were interlocked were in his, we were together yet again.

**Sasuke POV**

When I saw her come out of the doors she took my breath away. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and I couldn't believe in a few short moments she would be mine.

When she got in front of me I took her hands into mine. We smiled to each other then looked at the preacher signaling him to begin.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in marriage if anyone thinks this should not happen please say so now." The preacher said. A moment passed and not a word was said. He tied a white ribbon around our interlocked left hands"Okay then, Uchiha Sasuke you may begin your vows."

"With this ring I Uchiha Sasuke, take you Hyuuga Hinata, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I slid the ring on her finger.

"Hyuuga Hinata you may now say your vows." The preacher said.

"With this ring I Hyuuga Hinata, take you Uchiha Sasuke, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." she slid the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Ms. Uchiha Sasuke you may now kiss the bride." the preacher finished.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, dipped her back, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When I finally brought her back up, and broke the kiss she was beet red. After that all the wedding guest left to the banquet hall and the wedding party stayed for pictures.

"Sooo Sasuke are you happy to be married?" Shikamaru asked while the girls were taking the very last picture.

"Extremely." I answered truthfully. I saw the girls were done with the picture so I walked over and wrapped my arms around Hinata. "So how does it feel _Ms. Uchiha_?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and answered "Lovely!"

So how was it guys/girls? Did you like/hate? Leave me a review and you'll get something new :) next chapter is the honey moon **'wink' 'wink' **I need at least 3 reviews to post the next chapter if I get 2 withen an hour i'll post it tonight so **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**BTW I'm looking for a beta if your intrested P.M. Me I'm on here 24/7 **


End file.
